Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to vehicles. Certain embodiments relate to systems and methods for detecting the position and proximity of objects in an environment.
Discussion of Art
Knowledge of the location of a vehicle relative to its environment is crucial, particularly for autonomous vehicles. Presently there are a number of systems which utilize electromagnetic energy to detect objects within an environment and to measure relative distances between objects. For example, conventional electromagnetic energy (“EM”)-based distance measuring systems typically use received signal strength indicators for proximity detection, while the EM carrier is modulated with transmitter identification data. Due to the EM frequency being inherently very low (i.e., on the order of a few kilohertz), it takes quite a long time for any data to be transmitted on top of it. This, in turn, reduces the maximum number of competing transmitters that may be reliably identified within a given space or environment and within a limited amount of time. In addition, the distance measurement time is also quite long and is not particularly suitable for objects moving at higher speeds.
Another issue associated with existing EM-based distance monitoring systems is the need to negotiate, in real-time, the transmission slots for all the EM transmitters within the given environment or reception area to avoid on-air collisions. Particularly in environments where the number of transmitters is fluid (e.g., where a growing number of transmitters randomly move in an out of the environment or reception area), such as on roadways, and given the relatively long duration of the EM broadcasts, this problem can quickly become unmanageable, limiting the maximum number of transmitters to just a small few and increasing the distance update periods to seconds rather than milliseconds.
Other known systems utilize GPS tracking to determine the position of vehicles within an area, for use in collision avoidance and reporting, for example. While generally suitable for above ground applications, GPS tracking is not available underground, rending such systems particularly unsuitable for underground mining applications and the like.
In view of the above, there may be a need for a position and proximity detection system and method which differ from those systems and methods that are currently available.